


Soldier 76 Oneshots

by FearOrRegret



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearOrRegret/pseuds/FearOrRegret
Summary: A collection of the Soldier 76 x reader pieces from my tumblr.





	Soldier 76 Oneshots

**How about Jack Morrison and a Mermaid S/O where she's trying to keep her secret from him and he eventually finds out?**

The rain hammering on the roof and cascading past the windows reminded you of the home you’d left beneath the gulf waters. Outside humans huddled under shelters and turned up their collars against the deluge. They didn’t find comfort in the downpour the way that you did. It puzzled you the way they behaved around water, willingly submersing themselves in it for fun but shying away when it fell on them.

You sat in the window seat with your legs, the strange appendages, pulled against your chest and watched the rain pour steadily on. When Jack returned the rain was still coming down. He stopped in the door, water dripping from his wet hair into his collar, and removed his coat and shook the mud from his shoes. He loosened the laces and pushed his boots off with his toes before joining you in the window.

“You must like the rain. You haven’t moved since I left,” he observed.

“It’s comforting. It reminds me of home,” you explained.

“Where is home?” he asked.

In the past you’d been reluctant to share too much. You feared the truth would scare him away. Today, however, you were feeling brave. Maybe it was the rain. Maybe it was his earnest interest in knowing you.

“I’m a mermaid,” you told him.

He laughed, at first. But you didn’t laugh with him. You watched patiently as the understanding spread across his features that you were not joking. Hopefully he believed you instead of thinking you were crazy.

“It’s okay if you don’t believe me,” you said, embarrassment overwhelming your short lived confidence. “I shouldn’t have mentioned it.”

* * *

 

**“I fell into a hole when you left. Now that your back, it’s gotten deeper.”**

The retirement you’d imagined for yourself had been more along the lines of getting a beach house and some dogs for you and Jack to grow old with. Not hiding out in Mexico wondering what had happened to him–or any or your friends–since Overwatch fell apart. At least there was a beach.

You were walking back to your one room, hole in the wall apartment when you heard the unmistakable sound of someone getting their ass kicked down a nearby alley and decided to pry. Maybe you could help. You arrived just as the fray had ended. A pair of Los Muertos goons, distinguished by the telltale luminescent paint, lay crumlped on the pavement. A masked man stood over them, the number 76 emblazoned prominently across his back. You’d know those shoulders anywhere.

That’s what started your little side project of tracking down the ellusive Soldier 76. The fact that Jack was playing vigilante like a little kid while you were living like you didn’t exist offended you. Had he even tried to find you? Would he acknowledge you when you were reunited? You snooped and studied and followed his patterns, determined to find him, and your persistence paid off.

Word spread, apparently one of your informants tattled, that someone was looking for him, and he came to find you. He stood on your doorstep unmasked with his rifle slung over his shoulder like he’d just come home from the office. You invited him in hastily. He’s changed over the years. His hair had turned white, and two scars ran diagonally across his face.

“What the hell have you been doing, Jack?” you demanded before he could tell you how much he missed you.

“Cleaning up Los Muertos before they get out of hand,” he answered.

“That’s not what I mean, and you know it,” you said. “Have you been here this whole time pretending you’re some kind of superhero?”

“Yes and no,” he explained. “I’ve been all over the place cleaning up gangs. Keeping the work we started in Overwatch alive.”

“And you couldn’t have told me? My god, Jack, I thought you’d died,” you said, trying not to raise your voice in your ire.

“Why would you think that?”

“I don’t know. First Amari disappeared, and then Gabriel…”

The question had caught you off guard. Why else would he vanish and not tell you where he was? You’d tried to keep tabs on everyone from Overwatch and had been able to account for most of them. Everyone else you had to assume was dead.

Jack put his hands on your shoulders as a means of apology for his absence. It was a reassuring, confirmation that he was really still alive after all this time, but he’d left you alone for so long. You’d made your way with ease, but it would have hurt less with him by your side. Just like the old days.

“Come with me,” he offered. “We’d make a good team.”

“No.”

You didn’t even have to think about it. If he’d wanted you with him, he would have said so from the beginning. You were looking for answers not compensation.

He crossed his arms, puzzled and hurt by your prompt reply, and asked, “Why?”

“I fell into a hole when you left,“ you explained. "When they shut down Overwatch, I thought everything would be okay as long as we had each other. Because that’s how it always was, how it was always going to be. Just you and me, Jack. But you left me. Now that your back, it’s gotten deeper, and I just- I can’t.”

You thought to add “I’m sorry” but you had nothing to be sorry for. Years ago you would have married him in an instant. Now he stood before you a different man, and you a different person, too. You couldn’t ever reclaim what you had before. It was too late.

Jack collected his things and covered his face, resuming his new identity once more. Despite the mask you could read the heartbreak in his posture. The way his sturdy shouldered didn’t seem as proudly squared.

“I’ll be in touch,” he said simply, lingering at your door.

You looked him over one last time, remembering the photo from your first date that you used to keep framed on your nightstand, and said, “Goodbye, Jack.”

* * *

 

**“I need my shirt back. How about you take it off.”**

You didn’t mind that Jack liked to keep things simple. Modest house. Generic beer. Staycations. It was the only way to balance out how hectic both of your lives were outside of your home, especially after his promotion. You had a routine, and the routine kept you sane when the rest of the world was going crazy.

There was something about this morning that made you want to change the routine. Maybe it was the way the perfect weather made you want to stay in bed, or maybe it was the unnameable feeling in your gut that something was different about that day in particular. Whatever the reason, you wanted him to stay just a little longer before going to work.

You left the bed when you heard the shower stop and leaned in the bathroom door. Jack opened the door, a towel held around his waist for modesty even though you’d already seen what he had barely covered. He looked you over from the playful smile on your face to the oversized SEP t-shirt of his that almost covered what it needed to. You planted your palms on his chest and kissed him.

“Something on your mind, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Do you have to go today?”

“I can’t afford to take any time off right now,” he told you, but he hated to say it.

“But you can be a little late, can’t you?” you reasoned, kissing his jaw for good measure.

He put his free hand on your hip and guided you away from the doorway and towards the bed.

“I need my shirt back. How about you take it off?” he said, mentally undressing you with ease.

“Come and get it yourself,” you teased.

Jack dropped his towel to grab the hem of the shirt you stole and pull it off over your head. Then he picked you up and walked you the rest of the way to the bed where he laid you down and kissed you hungrily.

“I don’t have time for this,” his voice rumbled in your ear between heated kisses. His member grinding persistently against you said he didn’t plan on leaving soon.

“We have all the time in the world,” you told him, nearly panting with excitement.


End file.
